Perish Song
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass. It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow.


The life of an artist is complicated. Everyone takes care of a part of themselves like it is a treasure. For the many artists, the hands are key, since with them you can play instruments or paint, sculpt and other things. But for a singer their voice is the most valued thing they have. It's their life and their art, so when a singer loses their voice it's like losing life itself. When that happens, a person can reach the limit to recover his voice. And I will tell you what happens when you exceed that limit…

My name is Aurora and I was a really famous singer. My sweet voice was able to melt even the coldest public and made even the hardest man fall for me. I was simply the best. But one tragic day, I lost my voice. I was desperate to get it back. I tried everything: medicine, home remedies, literally everything I could take, but nothing happened. My voice disappeared in an instant. I was desperate without it and even though I recover it a little bit with time, enough to be able to talk again, I couldn't sing anymore.

I was becoming crazy without being able to sing, since singing was my life. I walked away from my loved ones, my fans, and everyone that had ever taken an interest in me. But when I was on the verge of madness, I found an ancient book. The book told a story about the snowy mountains around Mt. Coronet, where an ancient ice spirit existed, one that could made people's wish happen, only that the cost for that could be too much to afford. I naively thought that it referred to money… how foolish I was.

After a long journey between the cold mountains, I managed to find an ancient temple in between the snow. Although my guide warned me not to enter, I ignored him and went inside anyway. I didn't care, I hadn't gone there for nothing. When I entered, a cold from beyond invaded me. I knew that I was in the right place. I continued walking through the dark and long halls. The place seemed really ancient but in perfect conditions, like no one had entered here in years, but that deathly cold continued to be there. When I reached the main chamber, I found a shrine and realized that was where I could communicate with that ice spirit.

I prayed in the shrine, whishing hard for my voice to come back fully and be able to sing again. After a moment of silence, I heard a sweet charming voice telling me that I would recover my voice and that I would have the voice of a goddess, but in exchange I would have to relinquish the most precious thing that I had. I hadn't listened fully when I accepted and said: _"Yes, I will accept anything, just give me my voice back."_ Then, after another dead silence, a bright and angelic aura enveloped me, blinding me with the light for a second, and a sheer cold ran through my body, it was so hard that I fainted.

I woke up at the outskirts of the temple. I was confused but also excited and tried to sing again. This time, my voice sounded incredible, even better than before. I was very happy and decided to go back to my town. Curiously, during the next few days I was cold all the time, even after leaving the mountains. The cold seemed none stop and I quickly realized that the tone of my skin was changing for a more snow white. But I didn't care because I could sing again, and I sang with the most melodious voice in the world.

But one day, during a spectacle, my voice sounded as good as ever, but at that moment something happened. My breath felt cold when it left my mouth, but I couldn't stop singing. I could see that the people in the public started falling asleep in the middle of the show, and when it ended they were all dead. All dead by the cold that came out of my mouth as I was singing. Now I understood what the voice at the shrine had told me, now my gift was a curse. If I sang, the people that heard it would die.

I was really scared at first and ran away from there, avoiding anyone that I could come across with. My career as a singer was over. I was afraid of even speaking since anything that was around me died frozen. But, after giving it a lot of thought, I decided to sing again. I couldn't contain myself from singing and I didn't care about people, Pokémon or anything else. I just sang with my heart. I went from town to town, singing and leaving a trail of dead and ice wherever I went. Suddenly, I realized that the ice cold had slowly morphed my body into something unrecognizable with the time.

Strangely, something inside me was telling me to go back to the ice temple. I decided to return to that place, where everything had started. When I entered the temple, the cold of my body disappeared. For some reason, I felt very comfortable inside this place. I went to the shrine where I had asked the ice spirit for help and started singing there. But this time, while I was singing, a lot of Ice-type Pokémon appeared. They had come to hear me sing. Apparently, they were my public now. I sang for them every day, but I quickly realized that they were starving with no food, so I made a plan.

I went to the temple's entrance and started singing. After sometime, my sing managed to attract some curious trainers. I delighted them with my beautiful voice and, just like it happened with anyone that heard me, they died frozen. Now my frost brothers would have something to eat. I decided to take all the Pokémon that those trainers had and used my Hypnosis on them. I kept the flying ones that could be useful to locate other trainers, like a Staraptor one of them had, and lure them into a trap, like a Salamance that was so rare most trainers would want to catch for sure. The rest of them I killed just like I did with their trainers, so that my family could have more food. I also kept a Glalie as my sex slave, so that I could have children and, using the Dawn Stones I took from the trainers that I killed, evolve them into Froslass, like the one I was now.

Now I have a new home and a new family, and now I have a new job: I'm the one that has to bring food to my family. Over time I taught my children how to sing like me, so that they could defend themselves and bring home more food. So remember, when you go to the snowy mountains around Mt. Coronet and hear someone singing, don't alarm, maybe it's just us. Maybe it's just our Perish song.


End file.
